custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Shards
The Three Shards is a criminal organization based in the Southern Island Chains History Early History The Three Shards was formed an undetermined amount of time ago, by the Toa of Glass Syntrivi. In her opinion, there was no reason why items like rare masks and special tools should be kept locked away in vaults, so she set out liberating wealthy individuals of their desirable possessions. She started out solo, but later recruited a Toa of Lightning named Myrskai. Myrskai was hired to guard a certain vault, but upon encountering Syntrivi attempting to steal from it, apprehended the Toa of Glass. Syntrivi, however, managed to persuade the logical Vo-Toa to let her go, and join her in her quest to obtain valuable objects. Myrskai, upon considering this, accepted, and together they emptied the vault Myrskai was supposed to be guarding. They both continued robbing vaults and collections, until they came to a small village home to an aggressive female Toa of Fire. The Toa's name was Chovili, and when Syntrivi snuck into the village to infiltrate a secret hiding place for an artifact, she blindsided the two Toa . They fought her off and immobilized her, but when they went to retrieve the treasure, the young and violent Toa asked why they were doing this. When they told her, she begged to be able to join them and leave her wretched village. They considered it, and took her along with. After a few decades had passed, they deemed Chovili trustworthy, and allowed her to fully participate in their raids. She also received knowledge of the ins and outs of their trade. She became close with both other members of the group, and all three developed a sisterly bond born of crime. Soon after this, they set up bases all over the Southern Island Chains, some of which were connected by hidden tunnels they found. In their bases they stored food, pilfered items, currency, and personal objects, although the latter was rare. At an unknown time, the three Toa went to a small island south of the Northern continent and raided a vault there that was full of rare Kanohi. Chovili claimed a Kanohi Rakaut for herself, and they discovered a Mask of Clairvoyance in brand-new condition. Upon leaving, however, they were detected by the islands resident Toa team, and after a relatively evenly matched fight, the three thieves fled before more reinforcements arrived. They never went near the island afterwards. Once, a wealthy Vortixx hired their services to steal several important documents from a rival of hers. They nearly declined, but when the Vortixx offered them a hefty sum of money, along with several rare objects she possessed, they accepted. The operation went without any problems, and they were handsomely rewarded. Later, Syntrivi and Myrskai traveled to Stelt to steal from a Skakdi warlord. Chovili declined to come, saying she was not in a condition to attempt it. So the other members went on without her, and stole several powerful weapons, along with many Toa tools claimed as trophies by Skakdi. To be added to... Recruitment into the Syndicate of Justice Tbw Members . Trivia * The Leader of the Three Shards, Syntrivi, has a fondness for nicknaming, and in particular, nicknaming many of the objects she and her companions steal. * The group collectively wields a small fortune in currency and rare items, but rarely use it for anything but necessities, preferring to save it, an unusual decision. * All three members of The Three Shards have noticeable black armor in addition to their normal color scheme, save perhaps Chovili. This is a reference to their shady nature * The underground tunnels the members of The Three Shards utilize are actually maintenance tunnels for the Matoran Universe Category:Groups